tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller |uk_voice_actor = Matt Wilkinson David Menkin |us_voice_actor = Ben Small David Menkin Rob Rackstraw John Schwab |name = Stanley |title = Stanley the Silver Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Steam Team ** Thomas ** Gordon ** James ** Percy |basis = Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0ST |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 50 mph |designer(s) = Hudswell, Clarke & Co. Ltd./Kitson |builder(s) = Hudswell Clarke/Kitson |year_built = Between 1920 and 1932 |arrived_on_sodor = March 1955 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Stanley is a silver saddle tank engine. He works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Stanley was brought to Sodor to take care of Thomas' workload during the restoration of Great Waterton. It had to be ready by Sodor Day. Upon his arrival, Stanley became very popular and enjoyed the company of the engines. Stanley's popularity caused Thomas to feel jealous and later neglected. Thomas felt that Stanley was newer, bigger and stronger than he - and would take over his place on the railway. Thomas then planned to make Stanley look weak - the trick backfired and caused Thomas' friends to consider him mean and incompetent. When Thomas later went missing, Stanley was the first to realise Thomas' feelings. He searched for Thomas until he finally managed to find him in a ditch and rescue him. Then, both became friends and with a combined effort made it back to Great Waterton in time to prepare for the opening celebrations. Stanley later worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter and helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge. Also, he went to Great Waterton with Gordon to pick up passengers and when Gordon bumped into a flatbed being pushed by Ben, he warned Stanley about the fallen logs and was able to warn him just in time. Stanley was amongst the engines at Knapford who were worried about Percy's whereabouts when Percy was spending his time with the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Later on in the winter, he suffered from a faulty firebox and Thomas came to his aid once again. More recently, Stanley can be seen working at the Shunting Yards, the China Clay Works and Ffarquhar Quarry. Salty also mentioned that Stanley, in one of his spooky stories, was an old engine who lost his flatbeds while climbing a hill and ever since then his flatbeds have been stated to haunt the rails. When Samson backed onto Gordon's express coaches by accident when he was told to take the stone to the Blue Mountain Quarry, Stanley tried to inform Samson that he had made a mistake, but the cabless tank engine refused to listen to Stanley while proving not to make another mistake. Stanley was also one of the engines told about the rumour of Toby being scrapped. He later helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line and was also the first engine to cross the unstable track that the Pirate Ship was under. He also shunted a train of shiny branch line coaches for James one day, who was being his usual self; vain and overconfident and when James was asked to take waste trucks to Whiff's Waste Dump, he questioned Stanley why he could not pull nice shiny coaches, in which Stanley tells James that Edward took them instead. Stanley was also one of the many engines who wanted to go to the Great Railway Show. Like most engines, however, he was not chosen and was left on Sodor to do the other engines' jobs. When the Diesels at the Dieselworks were put out of action, Stanley and Rosie worked hard to shunt the trucks. Personality Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Cool, courteous and cheery, he is a little bit bigger, a little bit newer and a little bit stronger than Thomas, which, at first, made Thomas jealous when all focus seemed to be on this shiny, new arrival, especially when he began helping with the restoration of Great Waterton. However, even Thomas was soon won over by Stanley's positive attitude, charm and friendliness and came to see why he was so popular and well-liked among the other engines. As such, Thomas and Stanley are now firm friends. Stanley is incredibly compassionate and empathic: there is nothing he would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart and stylish and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smokebox certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. Technical Details Basis Stanley is based on a hybrid cross of a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0ST engine and Kitson's No. 5459 "Austin I", but with a taller funnel. File:Stanley'sBasis.png|Stanley's Basis File:Stanley'sOtherBasis.jpg Livery Stanley is painted in a silver grey livery with a metallic silver smokebox, red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey base coat and has red nameplates with his name in silver on each side of his saddle tank. Appearances Television Series= , Merry Winter Wish and Thomas and the Snowman Party * 'Series 15' - Percy's New Friends , Surprise, Surprise and Kevin the Steamie * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles , Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Flash Bang Wallop! , Thomas and the Rubbish Train , Salty's Surprise , Emily's Winter Party Special and Muddy Matters * 'Series 18' - Flatbeds of Fear , Disappearing Diesels , Signals Crossed , Toad's Adventure , Thomas the Quarry Engine , Marion and the Pipe , Missing Gator , Timothy and the Rainbow Truck and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - The Truth About Toby, Very Important Sheep , Helping Hiro , Philip to the Rescue and Thomas the Babysitter * 'Series 20' - Saving Time, Pouty James and Henry in the Dark * 'Series 21' - Stuck in Gear * 'Series 22' - An Engine of Many Colours and Counting on Nia * 'Series 23' - Steam Team to the Rescue and Diesel Glows Away Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * The Great Discovery - Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 14 - All You Need * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * Tale of the Brave - Monsters Everywhere * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Navigation * Series 19 - Let's Go! and Spring is Here! * Series 20 - Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call and The Steam Team Learning Segments * The Great Discovery - Spot the Difference and Tough Trucks }} |-|Other Media= Annual Stories * 2013 - Gordon's Shortcut Audio Files Whistles Trivia * One of Stanley's models used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Stanley's popularity with the public has grown following an online video called "A Toy Train in Space", in which a Wooden Railway toy of him was sent into the stratosphere. As a result, Take-n-Play, Collectible Railway and Adventures "Stanley in Space" toys have been released. * A remote that was used to control the eye mechanisms of both Stanley and Murdoch is owned by Twitter user IsaacM6991. * Stanley has had a different voice actor in the US dub for almost every single one of his appearances. This makes him the first character to not have a consistent voice actor in one of the English dubs, until Rob Rackstraw took over for him from Series 20 present, with the exception of John Schwab in Pouty James. ** Even when his voice actor is consistent, his voice never sounds the same in each appearance. * During his debut, he was temporarily the ninth member of the Steam Team. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Creatures Minis ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis ** Slime Minis ** Neon Splatter Minis ** Fruit Minis ** Camo Minis ** Light Up Minis ** Neon Glow in the Dark Minis ** X-Ray Minis * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library * LEGO * Mega Bloks * Wind-up * Boss * Bath Toys * Collectible Railway * Adventures * Wood References de:Stanley es:Stanley he:סטנלי hu:Stanley ja:スタンリー pl:Staś zh:斯坦利 ru:Стэнли Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:The Mainland